Christmas
by I.wish.I.could.be.Number.Five
Summary: As simple as the title. A one-shot about the Garde during Christmas time :D Please read!


**Hi guys!**

**Just wanted to do a small one-shot of the Garde during Christmas time during the war. Hope you guys enjoy and...**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS! :D**

* * *

Christmas

John

It's cold on the roof of the John Hancock Centre. Snowflakes flutter around me as a gentle breeze causes lightly plays with my hair. My breath fogs out in front of me from the low temperature and I huddle more into my jacket.

Chicago in the throes of winter is pretty cold. I'm used to snow and cold winds but this year seems to be particularly bad. It's a biting cold that has made my nose and fingers become numb.

Yet I don't go inside. For some reason there's something wonderfully relaxing about sitting on a cold roof with snow falling around me. Maybe it's because of the peace and quiet; I can barely hear anything. Maybe it's because I'm by myself after the constant crush of people in the apartment.

Of course, as soon as I say that the door to the roof opens.

Sarah steps out, wrapped up in a Christmas jumper and a Santa hat as she walks towards me. It's Christmas day and like most of the others downstairs in the penthouse Sarah is pretty into celebrating. She's set up a tree in our room and has forced me to wear a Christmas jumper too.

Nine, of course, is still going around with no shirt on.

"I hope I didn't disturb you" she says softly, coming over and sitting next to me. Her gloved hand meets mine at once and I smile, feeling even better now that she's here. Nothing can compare to being with the one you love.

"You didn't" I reply. "I wasn't really doing anything but thinking" I add. She smiles, the snowflakes landing on her hat and her hair. She looks beautiful, and I feel myself lightening up a bit. She always manages to put me in a good mood.

"You don't think" she smiles wryly. "You _worry_"

I smile, chuckling quietly as I look away from her and out into the view once more. Chicago really is beautiful in winter, with the snow and lights. I can see why Nine loves it so much here.

"Someone has to" I point out. "I know it's Christmas but that won't stop the mogs trying to kill us. We still have to be on our guard" I say seriously. She sighs and then rests her head on my shoulder, her hair tickling my chin and neck.

"We all know that" she says sadly. "But that doesn't stop us from loosening up a bit. You all need a break and I think today's the perfect day to do so" she says gently. I frown as I look out. I'd love to but I don't think we can afford to relax.

"Besides," Sarah continues, pulling away and looking at me. She takes both my hands in hers. "Ella needs this. She's only 12 and would love you to come and join us. It's great fun…even Six has smiled" Sarah tries to persuade me and I crack a grin.

"That I _have_ to see" I chuckle. She smiles and then reaches out, putting her hand on my cheek lovingly.

"You're just a kid too" she says, her eyes gentle. "Just remember that. You deserve a break too"

I sigh as I look down, my hands cupping her other one. "I just…I just can't shake this whole leadership thing off for one day. I have to be in charge all the time or we're going to lose" I say, my voice low and vulnerable. Sarah sighs and then pulls me to her.

"You can still be the leader" she soothes me. "Just have fun too. It's Christmas"

I sigh but then nod, trying to plaster a grin on my face. I get up; helping her up too as we head back to the flat. I suppose celebrating Christmas can't be that hard or won't be that bad for us. And I can't lie; I'd like to have a break day with Sarah.

I just feel like I'm not doing my duty, that's the problem. But I shrug it off and follow Sarah downstairs. For all I know this could be my last Christmas. I should enjoy it.

"Well, look who finally graced us with his presence"

I'm greeted by Nine, who's walking around on the ceiling. He jumps down when I enter, a smug grin on his face. Instead of putting a shirt on (seriously, how hard can it be?!) he's wrapped tinsel around his chest and arms. Or maybe he let Ella do that since it seems more her kind of thing.

"John!" Ella comes running over, a delighted grin on her face. "Merry Christmas!"

It's funny what a celebration can do to someone. Yesterday Ella was tired and worn out from the nightmares Setrakus is subjecting her to. But today she's completely different. Dressed in jeans and jumper instead of pyjamas isn't the only change. Her face is shining and happy as she throws her arms around me.

"Merry Christmas, El" I reply, chuckling as the young girl wriggles free and then hug Sarah. It's nice to see her acting like a kid for once; she deserves it and it lightens everyone up.

"For you!" Ella hands me a small parcel, wrapping beautifully in silver wrapping paper with a bow on the top. I gape at her as I turn it over in my hands.

"Ella, you didn't have to" I say weakly. Truth is, I don't have anything for her. I didn't realise we'd be giving out presents and I feel terrible now.

"It's all right" she replies, grinning happily at me. "I didn't need anything" she hands a present to Sarah before waiting eagerly for us both to open it.

I rip open the paper, grinning when I see she's bought me a watch. I gently pull her in for a hug, deciding that I need to be a better friend to her. I should have bought her something. I should have bought everything something.

"It's lovely" Sarah says enthusiastically as she pulls out the necklace. Ella beams in pride and then squeaks in shock as Nine drops down behind her, gently pulling on her plaits.

"How come they get something nice?" he complains as he pulls on the tinsel wrapped around him. "Why did you have to be mean to me?"

"But you look so pretty" I tease him. He punches my shoulder, lightly for him, and I feign agony. Ella starts to giggle, putting her hand in front of her mouth to muffle them. The change in her is lovely to see.

"Ready to eat?" Marina appears in the doorway, an apron around her. Six, who was sitting on a sofa the whole time, narrows her eyes at once. It's as though she's suspicious of something.

"Did Eight help? Because I don't trust that kid anywhere near my food" she warns. Just then, Eight teleports in front of her, making her jump in shock.

"Eight!" she yells in annoyance. He merely pouts, teleporting away from her light punch.

"I don't know why you don't trust my cooking. I survived on it for five years at least" Eight mumbles, crossing his arms. Nine snorts as he saunters past me and into the kitchen.

"Vegetarian food doesn't count on cooking" he calls. I chuckle and follow him, ignoring Eight's protests about how he really is a good cook.

Marina's gone overboard with the cooking. I don't know how she manages it without looking the least bit worried but she's done it all right. In the centre of the table is a huge turkey, cooked to perfection. There are bowls of vegetables surrounding it: roast potatoes, green beans, Brussel sprouts, cauliflower cheese and loads of others. I guess those are mostly for Eight, who still refuses to eat meat.

"Man, I'm starving" Nine grins in anticipating, about to heap food on his plate but Marina slaps his hand.

"Someone has to cut the turkey before you can help yourself" she says. Nine sticks his tongue out at her before sadly lowering the bowl of potatoes. He slumps in his chair before lighting up again.

"Oops, almost forgot" he scampers out of the room before reappearing with some champagne. I raise an eyebrow at him but he simply grins cheekily, before going around the room and pouring out some of it. Even Ella gets a little bit.

"Right, who's gonna cut the damn turkey" he asks, settling in his chair. Everybody suddenly looks very busy, arranging their knife and fork, taking a drink... I roll my eyes and then get up, deciding to do it myself.

I'm not very good at first but I soon get the hang of it. I suppose it doesn't matter about presentation, just the taste. And Marina's done a damn good job. Everything tastes amazing and I keep going back for more and more dishes.

After half an hour of silence and eating, I collapse back into my chair. I ate far too much and literally can't move. It causes me physical agony to move and I can see I'm not the only one. Ella looks so tired that she could sleep any moment and I think Sam really is sleeping on Six's shoulder. The funniest thing is that she seems to like it.

"If a mog attacks now we're screwed" Nine mutters, downing the last of his drink. Instead of getting worried like I probably should, I simply laugh, grinning at Nine.

Maybe Sarah was right. I should be allowed to sit back and have some fun. I am a teenager after all, and it's Christmas.

Xxx

Marina

I lie on one of the luxury sofas in Nine's lounge, still full from lunch. It's been a few hours now and outside it's gradually becoming darker and darker. There are still snowflakes gently falling and it's getting even colder if possible.

Ella is sleeping on the sofa next to me. She's tucked into a rug, her face peaceful for the first time in weeks. I smile gently and stroke her hair away from her face. She gave me a beautiful drawing of the both of us. I've put it in my Chest for safekeeping. In return, I'd given her a special gem necklace from my Chest. I don't have need for it and the look on Ella's face was so worth it.

"Come on kiddo" Nine walks over and lifts up Ella's sleeping form. He's very careful as he carries her to her bed and I see genuine care on his face. Only Ella could bring out that look on his face.

"Night Mar, thanks for lunch" John and Sarah get up, grinning happily as they head to their room. I wave at them before settling down on the sofa again. It's nice to see John relax from the punishing leader role he's been forcing himself into. He's just a kid like us all and Sarah is one of the only people who can put a genuine smile on his face.

"Hey Marina" Eight teleports into the room, grinning from ear to ear. I smile tiredly as he flops onto the couch next to me, looking far too energetic for this late hour.

"I'm not interrupting, am I?" he asks, a bright grin on his face. I shake my head and smile happily at him. It's nice spending time with someone who's always so happy and eager to talk. And yes, my _huge_ crush might have something to do with my joy at him talking to me.

"Had a good day?" I ask him. He nods eagerly, his curls shaking around his head. Despite the haircut he had, the curls are still sticking around.

"Great lunch" he says happily. "It was nice to see Ella smile as well" he adds. I nod at once, turning on the sofa to face him better.

"I know…it's so easy to forget that she's only 12 and deserves a break" I say sadly. He nods and then frowns a little.

"So do you" he says, his green eyes turning more serious. "And you deserve this" he reaches down into his pocket and pulls out a box. I open my mouth to protest at once.

"I didn't get you anything…and I don't deserve this" I say, feeling terrible. I hate people giving me things when I don't have anything for him.

Eight shakes his head as he presses the box into my hands. "You do. You've saved my life god-knows how many times. You've saved every one of us from death at least once and if not death, serious injury" he says. I blush at his praise, even though I feel as though I can't accept his present.

I open the box and gasp when I see a thin silver bangle there. It's scattered with blue stones that look a lot like Loralite. It's such a beautiful bracelet and I lift it out carefully from the box, admiring it in the light.

"It's stunning" I whisper softly. Eight grins as I slide it onto my wrist but then I gasp when it tightens so that there's no gap between my skin and the bracelet.

"It's from my Chest" he begins. I'm horrified and go to take the bracelet off; I can't keep something that's his! But he stops me, putting his hand on top of mine.

"It's not for me" he says quickly. I pause and wait for him to explain it. "It's for someone I lo-care about. If that person needs me more than anything all they have to do is focus on the bracelet and think of me… then I'll teleport to them, no matter where they are in the world" he finishes. I'm left open-mouthed as I look down on this precious bracelet. It's more than jewellery; this is such a huge present.

"Thank you" I whisper gratefully. "Thank you so much" I smile at him, thrilled with my gift. If ever I'm in trouble or don't know where he is I just have to think of him and he'll be there. It's the best gift I've ever been given.

But it's more than a gift. Maybe I'm reading more into it but he could have given this to anybody but he gave it to _me._ Maybe I'm not the only one who has slightly stronger feelings. I mean, why else would he give this to me instead of anybody else? Maybe I'm more special to him than the others.

"Does it work if you're captured? Can I just think of you and you'll appear?" I ask, trying to distract myself from his motive. He laughs and shrugs, a delighted grin on his face. My heart pounds in my chest just that little bit more.

"I don't know…but it's worth a go, isn't it? It can't hurt" he shrugs again. I grin, my hand still encircling the bracelet. Not only is it useful but it's beautiful too.

"Great thing is, no one can take that off you either. Just you" he adds. I grin again and then lean forward, wrapping my arms around him, surprising both of us.

"Thank you" I say genuinely. "This is the best gift I've ever been given" I add. He laughs softly and rests his head on mine, as he wraps his arms around me. I relax into his embrace, feeling like I'm on top of the world.

"What can I give you in return?" I ask, looking up. Eight pauses and then bites his lip, his face clouded for a minute. Our faces are so close and then our eyes lock. Electricity crackles between us and I'm so close to just giving it when Nine enters the room.

"Hey, the others are all going to bed now…. well except Johnny and Sarah. We all know what _they're_ doing" Nine doesn't even seem to realise what a precious moment he's ruined.

Eight and I both pull away at once, our faces bright red. I avoid his eyes, my hands shaking a little as I twist the bracelet around my wrist.

"Well I'm going to bed, so be up and early for training" Nine warns us once he's grabbed a glass of water. I nod meekly, wanting to escape too. I get up to go when Eight catches my wrist. His eyes are warm as they lock on mine.

"Merry Christmas" he says and I can tell even though he doesn't actually kiss me, he wants to. But like me, he's too unsure and nervous to do it. Or maybe he doesn't want to disturb the perfect peace we've established.

"Merry Christmas" I reply softly. I smile once more at him and then head off to my room, a huge grin on my face as I get into my pyjamas. We have a lot of tough times to face and a lot of hardships to overcome but days like today prove that it's all worth it.

This is definitely the best Christmas I've ever had.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! :D **

**Merry Christmas!**


End file.
